Toa Metru (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Toa Metru were a group of Toa situated in Metru Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Formation After the Toa Inika returned to Metru Nui, the Toa summoned six Matoran to Ko-Metru. These six Matoran consisted of Orkahm, Vhisola, Nuhrii, Tehutti, Ehyre, and Ahkmou, all of whom were transformed into Toa, charged as the island's newest generation of guardians. Facing internal problems from its formation, however, a rivalry between Toa Nuhrii and Toa Ahkmou swiftly developed, with both Toa still harboring lingering bitterness following the Metru Nui Civil War. Over the course of the team's early activity, the two Toa endeavored the undermine each other, leaving their Toa unit operating under no clear leadership for some time. As such, the earliest months were synonymous with bickering and indecision. Prior to the events of the Final Push, when the Visorak Horde besieged the Skakdi homeland, the Toa learnt of an old treaty ratified between Zakaz and Metru Nui. As a condition of their cooperation in the Destiny War, the Skakdi had petitioned Turaga Tuyet to supply a group of Toa to fend off foreign attackers in the event of an invasion. Toa Ehrye volunteered to be dispatched with several of the remaining Toa Inika to provide aid for the survivors. In more recent times, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following the arrival of the Great Spirit Robot on Bara Magna, the Brotherhood of Makuta performed a strategic retreat of its forces onto the surface of the new planet, invading the native villages and establishing the New Destral capital. With the overwhelming majority of the unified Matoran Federation's forces charging into the southern universe, Toa Nuhrii and Tehutti responded to the call, venturing out onto the surface under the direction of Toa Nuva Pohatu. With Toa Ahkmou venturing off to find his own place in the universe, Orkahm and Vhisola were left to defend Metru Nui, alongside Toa Hagah Lhikan and Kualus. Roughly one month ago before the incident in the Archives, while pursuing a Rahkshi of Heat Vision through Ta-Metru, Toa Orkahm managed to get his leg caught in a piece of machinery and damaged several nerves. Three weeks after this, Toa Mazeka was known to have been abducted by Brotherhood spies, who were working in the city, leaving only Orkahm and Vhisola remaining from the original team. Arrival of Toa Tollubo Shortly after the official end of the 3,000-year war, reports of Onu-Matoran being attacked by Rahkshi drove Orkahm and Vhisola to the Archives. Vhisola tasked an enthusiastic Onu-Matoran named Memel with evacuating the section in question of the building while they dealt with the Rahkshi. However, Memel instead formed a rescue-party. Meanwhile, Orkahm and Vhisola were forced to find cover after Orkahm was thrown into a Stasis Tube and became injured. However, the Rahkshi quickly doubled in number and were joined by a tribe of Zyglak, which had been awoken by the war happening on the surface. Unprepared to fight the Zyglak, having only been Toa for three months and still lacking experience, the two Toa caught the Rahkshis' fire before diving to the floor in hopes of their enemies blasting a hole in a nearby wall. However, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Core Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun were then indoctrinated into the Toa Metru team for the remainder of their stay in the Fractures Universe. Coliseum Plot To be Added Turaga Tuyet Dam Incident To be Added Death of Turaga Matoro To be Added Second Coliseum Plot Several months later, after Tollubo had cleaned up his act, he and Tourik were sent to Ta-Metru with Betak and several members of the Matoran Land Army to combat Toa "Graviton", a powerful and corrupt Toa of Gravity who had been imprisoned beneath the city for several centuries. The Toa proceeded to pummel Tollubo before Tourik and Betak were able to coordinate an attack. The Agori was able to bring their enemy down to the ground with a Sting Rifle while Tourik then proceeded to engage him, shattering his Kanohi and damaging his armor with Spiked Dagger Plant spores. However, Graviton swiftly pointed out that he was not in fact a Makuta and that the prickly plants did little more than inconvenience him. He then proceeded to create a gravitational field between the two, increasing gravity's effect on Tourik and pressing him down on Betak, pinning the pair in place. Shortly after this, Tollubo was able to incapacitate Graviton, thus freeing the Toa of Plantlife and Betak. However, the moment of victory was short-lived as Toa Kualus swiftly appeared on the scene with Agitarahk to report that the Cult of Darkness had launched a third attack upon Metru Nui, attempting to fly a stolen Airship into the Coliseum. When the active Toa Metru and their allies were assembled in a mission briefing, Turaga Vilnius suggested the use of the Gorast Tactical Missile Defense System. As this prospect involved blowing the Airship up above civilian housing, it caused considerable controversy with Orkahm insisting that the missiles should not be used while Tollubo contradicted him, siding with Vilnius and insisting that they had to crush the anarchists before their attack with brutal force. Torn between the two opposites, the other Toa eventually sided with Tollubo, enabling Vilnius to send the missile launch codes and fire a Gorast Missile at the Airship. However, the missile did not arrive in time and lagged too far behind the Airship. Regrouping on the pavement outside the Coliseum, the Toa witnessed the destruction of the Airship at the hands of an Av-Matoran named Glonor and realized that Orkahm had correctly anticipated that their actions would only cause trouble. Fortunately, Toa Danza was able to use his Dimensional Horn to transport the missile to the heart of Mount Valamai prior to its detonation, averting the unnecessary crisis that Tollubo had caused. Members Current Inactive Trivia *It is possible that some of the original members of the team managed to survive their supposed deaths, particularly in the Southern Continent, due to a lack of information regarding the conflict reaching the main Toa Team in Metru Nui. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Vendetta'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Category:Toa Teams